


The day he confessed to me. In a maid costume.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I HAVE AN EXAM TOMMROW WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSLEF, Love Confessions, M/M, hear me out no context but bokuto wears a maid costume, listen i have to stop shitwriting at 12am, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi remembers the first time Bokuto confessed to him, hilarity ensues
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 29





	The day he confessed to me. In a maid costume.

“Agaaasheee you won’t believe what I did today-” Bokuto proclaimed loudly through the speaker phone  
Akaashi was curled up in bed under covers with his phone next to him listening to his husband's enthusiastic ranting about him teaching Hinata how to twerk or something amongst the lines of that. _“12 hours apart, 12 more days until I see him again”_ he reminded himself, staring at a picture of them in highschool he kept on his nightstand.

Bokuto was wearing a maid costume in this picture, completed with fishnet stockings and heavy lidded makeup for the school festival. He was actually very enthusiastic about wearing the dress that day, curious to see how a skirt would look like on him. And it looked heavenly. “god bless those thighs of his” Akaashi muttered under his breath in the most sincere way.

It was an iconic picture taken moments before disaster. Before Konoha decided it would be a great idea to give him a solid slap on the ass, which caused Bokuto to chase him down the corridors like a madman just to slap his ass back. Just thinking about the aftermath and the apology they had to give to the teachers was enough to give Akaashi war flashbacks.

  
This photo was precious to Akaashi for various reasons, one being for the nostalgic purposes of remembering the simple times in high school. The second is remembering the day Bokuto confessed to him for the first time.  
Akaashi had always planned to confess first. He had written out a long almost Shakespearean level poem detailing how beautiful Bokuto was with his broad shoulders, giant golden orbs for eyes and a giant sunshine grin. But of course it came all crashing down the day of the school festival.

“Please be still bokuto-san, the makeup remover might get into your eyes” Akaashi quietly whispered with eyebrows furrowed, trying to get the thick makeup off.“Hey Akaashi, when married do you think you’ll stop calling me bokuto-san”“Probably no- wait what.” Akaashi sputtered, dropping the bottle of makeup remover. He put a hand to his face in an attempt to shield his blushing face, “no. i can’t go down like this” he thought to himself  
“What?” Boktuo replied, a confused look on his face not aware of what he said “I know marriage is really far away but i thought since we’re dating-”  
“We’re daTING????”  
“Uhh yeah since like last month remember? You’re being funny Akaashi”

  
Akaashi wanted to cry. His big gesture had gone to waste, his big majestic poem filled with metaphors about stars and the moon and how bokuto was his everything. All gone. But most importantly, they were dating? How was he not aware of this? Regaining his composure, he looked up at Bokuto still red in the face.

  
“Bokuto-san, I was not aware of this. When did you ask me out?”

  
“Oh I assumed we were dating after you whispered “i love you” when we had that sleepover. It was kinda weird how slow we were going but I wanted to give you space and tried not to be a super clingy boyfriend, i guess it worked then?” Bokuto replied, tears and panic slowly settling in, making his mascara run.

  
 _“Oh.”_ Akaashi thought. internally death sentencing the Akaashi who decided it was a great idea to whisper “I love you” while he thought his crush was sleeping. _“I’m such an idiot.”_

  
He reached out to squish Bokuto’s face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “From now on i’m going to be calling you Koutaro”  
Through broken sniffles, a single reply was heard. “So you love me?”

  
Akaashi felt a pang of guilt in his chest. How many times was he waiting for that? A simple “I love you?” he depraved this poor man from the affection he so needed for a whole month.

  
“Yes, i love you Koutaro” he replied, pulling his now boyfriend into a tight hug. “Now, let me finish wiping off all the makeup and I'll read you a really sappy poem I spent almost a year writing for you okay?”  
“okay” Bokuto answered back, his voice muffled by Akaashi’s jacket  
“okay” Akaashi replied, going in for a quick forehead kiss.

Lying back under his covers he let out a silent chuckle, thoughts slowly returning as fast as they were suddenly interrupted by Bokuto asking him if he’s still still on the line.  
 _“I miss you Koutaro”_ Akaashi whispered  
 _“I miss you too Keji”_

**Author's Note:**

> i too, want to see bokuto in a maid costume, i think he would look very cute, that is all, love commas


End file.
